


Our Eternity

by LegendsofSnark



Series: The Good and The Bad [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Getting Back Together, M/M, Vampire Klaus, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: While out. Diego runs into a face he hasn't seen in a long time.





	Our Eternity

These little scouts were getting more and more ridiculous every time that Diego went out. He doesn't know what's going on in his city and what changes are affecting it but he knows that it's….  _ Different  _ than the last time. The last time the world had changed he and his "siblings" had been born. Along with thirty-six other children. 

 

Most of them had powers and yeah, that had been the strangest thing. But lately, lately Diego had noticed things that he only read in books and saw in movies. 

 

Just last week he ran into a man running around drinking blood and his first thought had been that maybe it was drugs until the man caught him, pinned him and nearly sank his fangs into Diego's neck. 

 

His first thought after that, was that man needed help. But the fang part, that kept him awake at night. 

 

The people were acting strange, more so than usual. 

 

Tonight Diego's night had been calm. He walked through the streets. Most of the people ignored him completely. 

 

A few break ins that he handled with ease and the rest of the night he was spending looking for any and everything that he could find when he heard a scream. 

 

Taking off, Diego ran down the alleyway where the sound had come from. He stopped the second that he saw a woman on the ground, a man with a familiar build straddled her and they were struggling. 

 

"Just stop struggling! It'll hurt less." The man said and even that voice. Diego froze. It had been years but he knew that voice. 

 

The woman shouted again, trying to push the man away and a soft scream spilled out as the man dipped his head towards her neck. 

 

Diego rushed towards them and kicked the man off of the woman. The man rolled to his side and in the night, Diego could see clearly how. 

 

"Get out of here." Diego spoke to the woman. He kept his eyes on the man. She shuffled, and scampered off. The man glanced up at Diego, a slow smirk crossed his lips as he licked his fangs. 

 

"Diego. Long time no see." 

 

Diego walked towards the man, his own heart sped up. It had been years and he doesn't look like he aged a day. 

 

"Hey Klaus." 

 

                                              `•'

 

"This is where you live?" Klaus walked around the tiny room inside of the boiler room. He plopped down on the dusty couch and crossed his legs. "Downgrade baby. You've been raised in the finest and this is what you settled with?" 

 

Diego stood by the door, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes watched Klaus with interest. 

 

"You've been gone for almost six years Klaus. I thought, I checked every alley, every morgue thinking that I had lost you and this is what you're doing? Attacking women in alleyways like the rest of those idiots on the street? Is there like a group of you running around scaring people?"

 

Klaus grinned. "It's a lot more than just that Diego. You have no idea what's really going on out there." 

 

Diego walked over to Klaus. He dropped to his knees and placed his hands over Klaus' lap. Years, it's been years since they were last in the same room and years since he touched Klaus. 

 

The familiar sensation filled his body. 

 

"There are people out there pretending to be vampires. You seem to be in on this and I don't want that for you. If Patch---" 

 

"Patch?" Klaus questioned. "Who are  _ they _ ?" 

 

The word held a hint of jealousy. Even before they hooked up like they did, Klaus hated anyone else in Diego's life. He always wanted to be the center of Diego's world. 

 

Diego glanced down, his hand shivered. 

 

"She was someone important to me, but baby. If she catches you, there's nothing I can do." 

 

Klaus ran a hand over Diego's cheek. His hands were cold. 

 

"She can't stop me. No one can stop me. I'm stronger than I was before. We can be stronger together." 

 

Diego's eyes fluttered shut, enjoying Klaus' hand running through his hair. 

 

"Klaus." 

 

"I met someone. I was starving and on the streets and the drugs were helping me but too expensive. He helped me out. Gave me something better than drugs. And yeah, I can't see Ben anymore or any of the ghosts but I'm better than I was. Diego I want to share that with you." 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

Diego opened his eyes and stared up at Klaus, his eyes had turned now. Those warm ones had now turned red, fangs extracted and he looked a lot paler than he had before. 

 

"What th--" 

 

Diego pushed himself back, off of Klaus but he wasn't fast enough. Klaus had caught Diego by the throat. Nails-- no.  _ Claws  _ extended and gripped his throat tighter. 

 

"I love you Diego. You know this. I have eternity. I'm not going to spend that alone, without you. I won't watch you die."

 

"Klaus." Diego wrapped his hands around Klaus' hands and tried to pry them off of him. 

 

"I can't lose you. But I won't force you to turn." 

 

Klaus dropped Diego, he laid on the ground, gasping for air. Klaus rushed back to the chair with a speed that Diego doesn't recall Klaus ever having. 

 

"You're really, those are really real? Vampires? Fuck." 

 

"How do you think I felt? When he bit me I thought I was hallucinating and then when I woke up again I was changed. Stronger and faster than ever before. It's different and I'm happier." 

 

"You drink blood!" 

 

"Not innocent people. That woman? Yeah. She beat her kids. Her five year old has a broken arm. I was doing the world a favor getting rid of her and you let her go." 

 

Diego got to his feet and though he was scared of Klaus, he couldn't stop himself. 

 

"Baby." 

 

Klaus shrunk into himself. The fangs and claws were gone and his eyes were back to their normal color. 

 

"I have you back. I won't die. You will and I don't want this without you. But I won't make you accept this. You mentioned Patch, the woman that you love. I can--"

 

Klaus turned his head from Diego. 

 

"You and her can be happy."

 

Diego walked in front of Klaus. He lifted him up and wrapped him in his arms. 

 

"I do love her." 

 

Klaus froze, his body went stiff. Diego rubbed circles to try and calm him down. It was strange. Doing this for a fucking vampire but it was still Klaus. 

 

"But I love you more and I'm not sure if this is something that I want but I'm not losing you again Klaus. We can see where this goes and if my mind will change down the line but right now, show me just what a vampire can do." 


End file.
